Habitué
by Gigio Queen
Summary: Aprenda: A livraria é um dos melhores lugares do mundo para flertar. E sempre fora o local preferido dela.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Habitué**_

Por Gih Black

* * *

Um dos melhores lugares do mundo para escrever são os cafés das livrarias. Aliás, na minha opinião, livrarias e bibliotecassão os melhores lugares do mundo, desde, hã... Acontece que eu, como editora chefe d'O Profeta Diário, havia me tornado uma _habitué_ naquele cyber café no centro de Londres. E ser _habitué __tem muitas vantagens._. Você chega, já tem a sua mesa reservada, o atendente conhece os seus gostos, lhe paparica com biscoitos amanteigados e, de quebra, você pode observar os freqüentadores sem compromisso. Estudantes descolados, madames fabricadas, intelectuais exóticos, coroas interessantes, tem para todos os gostos. Faço isso com freqüência: sento, abro o laptop e peço o capuccino. Aliás, não peço mais. Sabe como é, _habitué_.

Descompassei. Quase me engasguei e por um triz não derramei o capuccino em cima do teclado. Foi bem na hora em que ergui a cabeça para pedir uma água: ele estava de pé, no balcão, perguntando algo ao garoto do caixa. Camiseta preta e um jeans folgado. Como esquecê-lo? Não era preciso olhar seu rosto. Aquela loirice toda não poderia pertencer a outra pessoa que não tivesse Malfoy como sobrenome. Por um instante, esqueci da água. O que Malfoy fazia na Londres trouxa?

Ergui a mão para Simon. Ele acenou alegremente de volta, e foi pegar o copo d'água. E então, ele olhou pra mim. Ao se deparar comigo ali, assumiu uma postura curiosa. Seus expressão risonha parecia escancarar a incredulidade dele ao se deparar com a sangue-ruim come-livros depois de tanto tempo.

Murmurei "obrigada" a Simon, quando este trouxe meu copo d'água. Malfoy, do outro lado do café, apoiado no balcão, ergueu sua xícara de sei lá o quê para mim, como se fizesse um brinde, e bebericou, olhando fixamente para mim. Sorri de lado, e ergui meu copo d'água.

Congelei. Eu, por acaso, estava flertando com Malfoy?

Ele se sentou em uma mesa próxima. Aliás, sentar é uma expressão bem errônea. Ele _se largou_ em uma cadeira. De um modo elegante, claro, afinal, elegância foi o que nunca lhe faltou.

Eu digitava o artigo nervosa, olhando de lado para ele. Ele me olhava curioso. Bobagens, Hermione. Você deve se concentrar no seu trabalho. E me concentrei, juro. Por dez minutos, quando a doninha andante parou atrás de mim, e me deu um susto – Buh!

Encolhi os ombros, devido ao susto, e olhei para trás. Lá estava ele. Um sorriso de lado, que posso jurar, ele não tirou da cara nem um segundo. Se apoiou no encosto da _minha_ cadeira, os cabelos quase brancos cobrindo os olhos dele. Oh Merlin, ele estava perigosamente sexy.

- Granger.

- Malfoy. Incrível, você se lembrar de mim.

- Inesquecível. – ele sussurrou. Era impressão minha ou ele também estava flertando comigo? De repente, o ambiente ficou tão quente. Alguém desajustou o termostato?

- Jamais pensei que fosse te encontrar num café trouxa, Malfoy.

Ele deslizou por trás de mim e tomou assento ao meu lado, sem ser convidado. Ergui a sobrancelha e observei-o, esperando sua resposta.

- Jamais pensei que fosse flertar comigo, Granger.

Minha face esquentou. Eu sei, eu senti. E ele viu. Observou minhas bochechas e deu um sorriso. Quando será que chamariam o técnico para arrumar o termostato?

- Prepotente. Egocêntrico. Eu nunca flertaria com você, Malfoy.

Ele apenas aumentou seu sorriso torto. Eu bufei indignada, e voltei para o artigo. Algum tempo depois – uns quinze ou vinte segundos – olhei para ele irritada.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Malfoy?

- Não.

Pisquei. Como alguém pode ser tão... tão... uh! Fechei meu laptop, levantei, e, sem olhar para trás, me dirigi a uma estante de livros qualquer.

- Não sabia que é feio sair sem pagar a conta, Granger?

- _Habitué_, Malfoy.

Foi impressão minha ou ele pareceu armazenar essa informação?

- Por onde esteve todo esse tempo, Granger?

Parem o mundo, eu quero descer. Eu estava tendo uma conversa civilizada com Malfoy? Malfoy se interessava pela minha vida? Será que ele, por acaso, sabe de alguém que conserte o termostato?

- Estava na França. Trabalhava na Embaixada Mágica de lá.

- Do Ministério aos jornais. Porque essa mudança tão brusca?

- O Ministério Inglês não é como o Francês. O Inglês se curva diante do som de alguns galeões. Nosso ministério fede a hipocrisia.

Claro, eu estava fazendo uma crítica clara a tudo e a todos. Especialmente ao bruxo que estava parado na minha frente.

- Está me desafiando?

Ele andou perigosamente em minha direção. Calor, calor demais.

- Não. – respondi sinceramente. A expressão dele pareceu se amansar. Ele se apoiou de lado, na estante de livros, e me encarou.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

Eu pisquei, gaguejei, e quase solucei de surpresa. Respondi um "não" fraco, quase um sussurro. Ele pareceu mais satisfeito, não sei se pela resposta ou pela minha reação.

- Certo. Esteja aqui as 8.

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, virou as costas e foi embora.

E eu, fiquei congelada, lá, por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Enxuguei o suor da testa com a manga da minha camisa, e, ainda sem assimilar bem, fui ao caixa, para pagar a conta e ir para caixa. Eu tinha um encontro com Draco Malfoy. Oh Merlin.

- Obrigada, Hermione, seu troco.

Sorri levemente, e olhei para Simon, lembrando da questão que rondou minha cabeça por muito tempo.

- Simon, o termostato está quebrado?

Ele me encarou incrédulo antes de responder.

- Não. Está funcionando perfeitamente, Mione.

Agradeci baixo, peguei o troco, e me dirigi, violentamente corada, para a saída.

* * *

**N/A:** Habitué, do francês, frequentador. Então, é isso. Comentem :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Habitué**_

Por Gih Black

* * *

Capítulo 2

Provavelmente era ilusão. Ilusão, não. Sabia que tudo tinha ocorrido. Mas, tinha certeza, era uma brincadeira. De _muito_ mau gosto.

Era fato: Draco Malfoy estava tirando uma com sua cara quando a chamara pra sair.

_Aquele loiro desgraçado._

* * *

- Olá, morena! Estava pensando em sair para algum pub hoje à noite, o que acha?

Levantei os olhos e observei Ginevra Weasley. Observei o topo de sua cabeça, pois tudo que se via a frente dela eram caixas e sacolas. Oh, o capitalismo!

- Er... Já tenho compromisso, Ginny.

Eu sabia. Ela sempre dá o mesmo sorriso malicioso que me faz corar. Sempre. E a pergunta a seguir é a fatal.

- Wow! Pelo visto a tarde foi produtiva. E então, quem é?

Senti minhas orelhas esquentarem. Mentir? Não, ela é minha melhor amiga. E ela descobriria, de um jeito ou de outro. O jeito Weasley de ser exige descobertas desagradáveis sobre minha vida, como quando Rony descobriu o que eram os Smurfs. E que eu me fantasia de Mamãe Smurf aos 9 anos. Passado tempestuoso o meu.

- Na verdade, não sei se posso considerar um encontro. Eu acho que é mais um tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto. Oh Merlin, estou ficando louca. Você não acreditaria.

- E por que não?

Ginny sentou-se na cadeira, ainda segurando algumas sacolas, enquanto abria uma das caixas. Vamos, Hermione, coragem, ela é sua melhor amiga!

- Eu tenho um encontro com Draco Malfoy.

Bum. O som abafado de uma Ginny Weasley caindo da cadeira me fez entrar em pânico.

- Oh Merlin, você, definitivamente, está ficando louca.

--

_Plof._

Ouvi o som de alguém aparatando em minha sala. Harry e Rony. Com o susto, deixei algumas caixas caírem na cabeça de Ginny. Oh, estou matando minha melhor amiga. Ataque cardíaco e pancada na cabeça.

- Aunch!

- Perdão Ginny. Olá Harry, Ron.

Senti o olhar desconfiado deles em mim. Na cena, na verdade. No chão, jazia uma cabeleira ruiva, coberta por caixas e sacolas.

- Sabe, estávamos pensando em ir até o Três Vassouras hoje a noite e...

- Hermione não pode.

Meus joelhos falharam ao ouvir a som abafada dela. Ah, eu vou matar Ginevra Weasley. _Propositalmente_.

- Não pode? - Harry perguntou

Abri minha boca decidida a responder qualquer coisa que não tivesse as palavras Malfoy, loiro ou sexo.

- Ela tem um encontro com Malfoy!

Harry e Rony pareceram levar algum tempo para compreender. Especialmente o segundo. O que não era de se duvidar. Mas eu realmente vou matar essa ruiva.

- QUÊ?

Olhei raivosa para Ginny e desejei que embaixo de todas essas sacolas estivesse eu, e não ela.

--

Há quinze minutos eu assistia assustada a um debate entre eles. Pareciam ponderar se eu deveria sair com Malfoy.

- Como assim ela não deve sair? Claro que deve!

Aparentemente Ginny já tinha se recuperado do choque e era a favor do sexo selvagem entre eu e Malfoy. E ela deixou isso bem claro, com essas palavras, instantes depois.

Harry e Rony relutavam, e ameaçavam Malfoy, eu, e Ginevra. O Malfoy por ser o Malfoy. Eu por ter sido chamada pra sair com Malfoy. E Ginevra por ter cogitado a hipótese do sexo selvagem entre Malfoy e eu. Talvez eu também devesse ser ameaçada por isso. Mas enfim, percebe como o mundo é injusto?

- Você não está falando sério! Ela não pode sair com Malfoy.

- E por que não? Ele é bonito, inteligente, rico e bom de cama!

Observei Rony arregalar os olhos, abrir a boca como peixe fora d'água e, finalmente, dar-se por vencido e afundar a cabeça na mesa. Mas Potter e Weasley continuavam o round.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga e eu não permitirei que faça algo que se arrependa do resto da vida.

- E quem é você pra decidir por ela? Hermione vai e ponto.

Girei os olhos. Certo, se sou eu, supostamente, que terá 9 semanas e meia de amor com Draco Malfoy, por que será que ninguém pede minha opinião?

- CHEGA!

Ginny e Harry me olharam assustados e Rony quase caiu da cadeira com meu grito. Deve ser da genética Weasley.

- Eu NÃO vou sair com Malfoy - ouvi protestos da ruiva e vivas dos garotos - mas eu não vou sair com ele, porque ele estava apenas tirando uma com a minha cara.

- E como você sabe?

Ginny parecia inconformada. Interiormente, eu também estava. C'est al vie. Balancei os ombros.

- Eu não sei. Mas se for de verdade, pelo menos eu serei a garota que deu um fora em Draco Malfoy.

Ginny me olhou com cara de criança travessa, e acrescentou:

- Você quem sabe. Mas eu estava falando sério sobre ele ser bom de cama.

Soltei uma risada, enquanto ouvia Rony gritar o nome de Ginevra no meio da sala.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Eu não tinha pretensões de continuar a fic, apenas deixar para a imaginação de vocês como aconteceu o primeiro encontro de Draco e Hermione, mas... me veio uma luz essa tarde.

Agradecimentos à Ginny Angel, Jackie B. Malfoy, Brittany McFelton e Marimary-chan.

Cliquem no botão escrito _GO_ aí embaixo e me façam feliz )


End file.
